


Power Windows (aka The Road Trip)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rush and Beer [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Chess, Gen, M/M, Road Trips, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Just a little set-up scene for the road trip...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got back to this series. The road trip will consist of nine episodes, plus this little prologue. Each episode title will be the title of a track on Rush's Power Windows album, and they story will in some way play off the title. (There are actually only eight tracks, but I'm using one title twice.)

“You want me to what?” Erik stared at Charles like he'd grown a second head.  


“Take Peter on a recruiting trip for the school.” Charles repeated his statement like it was the most reasonable idea in the world. “I don't have the time to spare right now, and neither does Hank, and Raven refused me flat.”  


“So you want me and my hyperactive son to go instead. I thought you wanted the students to actually come to the school.” Erik poured himself two fingers of Charles' favorite scotch and took his seat beside the chessboard.  


“Peter is brilliant, even if he lacks a certain amount of impulse control, and his mutation is sure to make an impression on potential students.” Charles pushed a white pawn forward. “Besides, I thought it would be a chance for the two of you to spend some time together.”  


There was that. Erik sipped his drink, made his opening move. “So what exactly is it you want me to do?”  


“So another road trip,” Erik pushed a pawn forward, “just not with you.”  


“That is the one part I'm not looking forward to.” Charles knocked back the rest of his scotch. “We just found each other again, and I really don't want to let you go.”  


“I'll be back,” Erik said, half-hiding his smile behind his glass. “I'll always be back.”


End file.
